


Hide and Seek - Team building edition

by Ferairia123



Series: Turk Shenanigans [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A bet in a guise of team building exercise, Alcohol Poisoning, Attempt at Humor, Awkward situations, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Directors betting, Genesis is over dressed, Genesis was bribed with play tickets, Hospitalization, Humor, Implied Tseng/Rufus, It was supposed to be a beach summer getaway, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Other, Shinra villa, This fic is actually hard to tag, implied Reno/Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Both the Turks and SOLDIER First Class received assignments at Costa del Sol. Despite their summer day daydream at the beach, it was all dashed.It was a game of Hide and Seek for 'team building'. Needless to say, both sides were less than amused.Though, it might have been a bad idea to use a villa with a fully stocked pantry.Also, being fully dressed in SOLDIERs equipment at Costa del Sol might not have been a good idea either.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair & Angeal Hewley
Series: Turk Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hide and seek starts. They all ran to find their places and soon enough 'It' came in.
> 
> For some reason, 'It' was familiar...and armed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one!
> 
> Summer time beach getaways are cool and getting it in Crisis Core was fun. We need more scenes there. Can't wait for the remake version. 
> 
> Also, my half hearted hatred for team buildings.
> 
> Also, alcohol poisoning is a real danger and do not attempt to pull off what they're doing.
> 
> Here it goes. Happy reading!

For some reason, come summer, there’ll be less to do. Not that anyone is complaining but ever since the ceasefire with Wutai, it’s been like that.

Except for the blackmail and counter blackmail stuff. But it’s almost like a daily chore now rather than a proper job for the Turks.

When Tseng said they were assigned to Costa del Sol, Reno was ecstatic while Rude was already swept away with plans to enjoy the sights. Tseng, though it was really, really slight, had a happy tone to it.

But they should have known better and Tseng had an amused smirk as they lined up with the two of SOLDIER First Class and the SOLDIER Second Class protégé.

They were facing Scarlet, Heidegger, Reeve, Lazard and Rufus Shinra at the entrance to one of the villa/mansion there. A tent with tables was setup and everything, it looked like a press conference. A stack of monitors was on one side of it. A few SOLDIER Third Class was also there as bodyguards…and Scarlet’s toy but that’s a another story. What’s worse is that all the directors were in their bikini and board shorts. Surprisingly enough, Reeve sported a speedo.

“As there’s a lull in the current activities, it was apparent that the elites of the proud Shinra company had been worn thin without any recreation.” Heidegger spoke with an air of obnoxious empathy.

Inside, the men were seething at the current circumstance. Their dreams of having time at the beach during off duty were dashed. The SOLDIERs thought of making quick work of the mission and spending the rest of it in leisure, same goes with Turks with the difference of Tseng knowing the full story behind this charade.

“So, in view of that, we are having a team building session between the Turks and SOLDIER First Class right here at the ShinRa Villa.” He finished with an excited finish. “For that, we’re having Hide and Seek.”

It took focus trying not to react to it, negatively or otherwise.

Heidegger waited for a respond before continuing. “The rules are simple. Break anything and it’s on your paycheck. 1500 hours is the deadline to get everyone and the team with the most people found, loses. No penalty, of course. Just a game to get everyone going. Questions?”

“No sir.” They all answered unanimously.

“Right. For everyone’s information, there cameras and mics all over the place. We’ll know if anyone’s cheating.” He gave them all knowing looks before strolling to the side. “There’s a 15 minutes period for everyone to pick their hiding place, at the end where a horn will be sounded. Hear it or not, we’re sending ‘it’ in. Questions?”

“No sir.” They all answered again.

Heidegger smirked at the answer.

“If that’s the case, you can start…” He paused to look at his watch. “Now.”

Immediately, they all ran inside.

The Turks, being faster, managed to beat them in getting to the second floor, leaving the SOLDIERs on the ground floor. Bulky and tall, there’s limited places where they can hide.

“There’s no basement.” Angeal noted as they checked the rooms. They found two offices, three utility rooms, the kitchen, a spare bedroom and an armory.

“Was there a walk-in freez-“ Sephiroth was about to ask when they heard the horn. It was almost missable if not for their enhanced hearing.

“I’ll take the armory.” Angeal said.

“One of the utility cupboards.” Sephiroth decided.

“Kitchen!” Zack chirped.

With an acknowledging nod, they dispersed.

o-o

On the second floor, the Turks were taking their places. Tseng only told them not to get caught or else. Simple and direct. No arguments there as far as Reno and Rude was concerned.

That is until Reno realized that most of the house’s décor was white or sand coloured and his hair stood out like a sore thumb.

Knowing the 15 minutes are up despite not hearing anything, he fled to the ground floor, quietly treading until he reached the end of the hallway. It was the kitchen. He found a sliding door that was high enough to be considered a wall and got in.

Turning around, he almost jumped when he saw Zack, the SOLDIER Second Class protégé, already inside with a can of crisps already open and a face that screamed guilt.

“Shit.” They both cursed. Reno turned to open the door again before realizing the door won’t budge.

“Yeah, the door’s stuck. Now, shut up before they find us both.” Zack hissed, pulling Reno away from the door.

“Seriously?” He asked, incredulously. “It ain’t funny, yo!”

“No shit, bro.” Zack countered before grabbing a candy bar and gave it to Reno. “Just chillax. They’ll come for us after 1500 hours.” He comforted the Turk. “If not, we can always break it down.” He said with a shrug.

Reno was off guard but the candy bar was one of his favourites and Zack was not in any way ill intentioned…for the time being.

Shrugging, he took the proffered bar. “Yeah, I guess.” He said as he finally relented. “Cool pantry.” Both of them took a seat on the floor. Reno gave a moan as he dug into his bar. “I didn’t realized I missed these.”

Zack gave an understanding nod as he took another crisp. “Heaven~” He sighed happily.

Looking around, Reno saw they even had wine and water. “They said that any damage is gonna come out of our paychecks, right?” He said with a mischievous smirk.

Zack gave an answering proud smirk, brandishing a crisp at Reno’s direction. “Keyword here.”

Reno chuckled at that. “Smart guy.” He complimented. “Looks like we’ve got the best place in the house.”

o-o

The ‘It’ came inside. The red General sauntered in, fully armed and took in the sight before concentrating on his senses. Nothing. Oh well, more for the hunt then.

Everyone knew he was a sucker for the Arts and getting tickets to an already sold out performance (Due to his mission, sending him to Mideel) was a double-edged sword. He knew he was playing puppet to a few bored and greedy directors but this was a necessary sacrifice.

He checked the ground floor. So far, nothing except for the unmistakable pleasured moan that he is unwilling to subject himself yet. Leaving the kitchen, he went to the next floor.

Upstairs, he prowled the floors. Nothing gave way. He huffed before searching for a clock. He had roughly an hour and a half left.

He knew he was dealing with the Turks and his fellow SOLDIERs but he wasn’t allowed to check the monitors before they sent him in. Shrugging in his muggy coat, he resolved to settle this before everything is ruined with sweat.

Without further ado, he went to find the ventilation duct entrance. There’s bound to be someone who thought of it.

o-o

Ventilation duct were great transport route but not so much as a hiding place. Especially for some like Rude. He was heavier than the usual Turk and it won’t be the first time he was thrust into battle because the ducts collapsed.

He found the ventilation duct earlier at the office and left it open as a misdirection. He opted for the walk-in closet in the bedroom. There were boxes and stuff, so he rearranged those into a façade where he hid behind. Now comfortable, he waited for the time to pass.

The sudden roar of wind rattled the duct over the closet made him frowned. Whoever ‘it’ is, they’ve got materia.

o-o

Tseng was hiding behind the curtain in one of the upstairs study when he heard the wind materia being used.

It was one thing to win the game, it was another to keep an eye on the ones who made it.

After everything, Tseng was very, very cautious in case they needed to run. The window was facing the directors all spectating the tag.

Rufus had confided him on the matter of the game. Originally, it was a request for a bigger pantry to be set up at the SOLDIER floor between Lazard and Heidegger. Predictably, he was shot down. Scarlet took interest in that and said something along the lines of Turks are of less use to the company compared to SOLDIER.

Lazard turned the issue into a speculation of success on the SOLDIER's side, initially. But both Heidegger and Scarlet took it up as a bet. Scarlet on SOLDIER and Heidegger on Turks. Despite how surreal it is, Rufus took interest as well. A proper pantry for the Turks is rather welcomed.

Though, when some wererat and monster bugs flew out of the blown-out vents, seeing the directors armed themselves with the chairs was hilarious. However, they didn’t have to do much as the SOLDIERs stationed there had settled the issue.

Standing behind the curtains seemed like a bad idea but the height and weight of it can hide him…or at least, he won’t be the first one to be found. General Rhapsodos was known for his smarts and speed in war. He’s interested if Genesis could find them. At that thought, he allowed him a smirk as the sound of door being opened came closer.

o-o

Sephiroth decided that the utility closet was not just unpractical but unsafe. The sound of the wind blast earlier was too unnatural. It had to be from a materia. Carefully, he made his way to the armoury. Whoever it was, the boots(?) sound familiar.

Once inside, he scanned for Angeal.

“Sephiroth?” He heard Angeal’s whisper. He turned towards an armour display and jumped into a battle stance when saw eyes glinting from the armour stand.

“Angeal!” He hissed back in shock as he recovered. “I could have killed you!”

“Enough of that. If you’re going to hide, pick one now.” He hissed urgently as they heard the boots going downstairs.

Acting quick, he went on to the farside armour display and put it on while laying the dummy on the floor.

Thank goodness for mako enhanced night vision.

It took moments before the door slammed open.

“Guys, come out.” Came the familiar voice.

They couldn’t see it from their position but it’s unmistakable. It was Genesis.

Despite the request, they remained quiet.

Genesis sighed. “Oh Goddess, grant me reprieve.” He said exasperatedly before coming in.

“Seph, I can see your hair.” He said impatiently as he faced them both. “Geal, dummies don’t do parade rest.”

At that they both scoffed or sighed.

“How did you find us?” Angeal asked, disappointed.

“I heard the door opened and closed.” He smirked. “Who was it?”

Sephiroth gave an affirming grunt.

“Come on, help me find the rest.” Genesis suggested.

“Isn’t it against the rules?” Angeal asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

“What rules?” Genesis challenged back.

Angeal and Sephiroth gave him enlightened raised eyebrows.

“Exactly.” Genesis concluded. “Now, lets move. We’ve got roughly 45 minutes left and I’m heating up under all this.”

Amused, the two friends followed him out.

“By the way, you tied your hair up?” Genesis regarded Sephiroth with a cheeky smirk. Sephiroth gave a threatening glare.

o-o

Rude can hear them, talking and opening and closing doors.

“-kets to the latest play.”

“Basically, bribed.”

“You have no right to say that with how you spoiled puppy.”

Someone chuckled as the door to the closet opened. “Oh, a walk-in closet.” He said appreciatively.

Someone gave an approving hum. “Not bad.”

“Ah.” Someone else exclaimed.

At that, Rude knew he was found but he had hoped otherwise.

“Rude, I believe.” He addressed properly. “We found you.”

He heard someone gave him a smack. “That was boring.”

Rude sighed finally. “Alright, I’m caught.” He gave up as he appeared behind the boxes.

“Neat trick.” The red general commented. “Anyway, let’s get a move. We have less than 15 minutes to find everyone.”

“I know where I can find another one.” He said as they all got into the corridor. “Should we risk the search up here or get that one first?”

“That one.” Angeal said astutely with Sephiroth giving no objections. Rude is just following along. Rude noted the Red General was over-dressed for the situation, considering everyone else was unarmed and in swimming trunks if not board shorts.

With that, they descended towards the kitchen.

Once at the kitchen, they heard moans and grunts with muffled murmurs that certainly sounded…scandalous.

Genesis, never one to spare the theatrics, gave a salacious smile as Sephiroth looked awkward while Angeal grimaced. Rude looked neutral for the most part. All of them thought of very indecent situations. Whoever it is, they’re either really lucky or really disappointing.

“Brace yourself!” He warned to everyone before pulling the door.

The feverish heat and strong scent of alcohol exploded from the enclosed space.

Inside was two, flushed naked men, sticky with sweat, sweets and debris of some sort with bottles and wrappers everywhere.

Both of them scurried out on the cold floor outside and groaned rather obscenely in relief. Barely able to move on their hands and feet.

Zack looked up to them drunkenly. He mumbled something as he tried to get off the floor.

“Ummm…Hossshpital.” Reno managed to slur, giving up entirely.

Rude and Genesis immediately got into the pantry to check whatever it was as Sephiroth and Angeal tended to the two drunkards.

Both of them were barely conscious and their breathing were erratic. Sephiroth and Angeal tried to keep them awake as they sat them up in case they would choke on their vomit. The scandalous state of their nudity was overruled by the state of their health. All sign to alcohol poisoning.

“They need medical attention.” Sephiroth said as Genesis and Rude got out of the pantry.

“Madeiras.” Genesis informed them as he took off their coat and threw it to Sephiroth and his turtleneck to Angeal to cover the two of them. “I’ll get the medics ready.”

“I counted 5 bottles.” Rude said gravely. “They tried to have a drink off.” He went straight to Sephiroth and wordlessly asked to carry Reno.

“What in Gaia’s name-“ Angeal exclaimed in shock, already lifting the bundled protégé. “I am going to have a very long talk with Zack after this.” Angeal growled as he lifted the SOLDIER 2nd Class, already in a stupor.

“Same here.” Rude said as he carried his partner.

“Perhaps we should make sure they’re coherent first.” Sephiroth said lightly as he held the doors open.

o-o

Tseng knew something was wrong when he saw people were being carried out.

Taking the fastest route out, he climbed out of the window.

By the time he reached the tent, the SOLDIER van was closing, leaving the directors, Genesis and Sephiroth. Genesis was shirtless for some reason despite wearing his SOLDIER issued trousers and boots.

“Ah, Tseng.” Heidegger regarded. “I think you might find this irrelevant but Turks won this round.”

Both Genesis and Sephiroth had grave expressions despite the confused directors.

“Anyway, the event is finished. You are all dismissed.” Heidegger declared.

Instinctively the two SOLDIERs stood at attention as they all replied. “Yes sir.”

Sephiroth beckoned at Tseng. “Come with us.”

Tseng needed no more prompting.

o-o

“So basically, we’re providing them support until it clears out from the system. Usually, they will recover within 24 hours but I wanted to observe them for another 24 hours just in case.” The doctor told them.

All of them nodded in understanding.

The doctor waited for more question but there was none. “Right, I’ll see everyone tomorrow.”

An awkward silence fell on them when both Sephiroth and Tseng stood up in unison. They both waited for the other to say something but nothing happened.

It was rather odd considering both had their hair in a ponytail. It was as if the ones with the ponytail were designated leaders. There was a slight standoff.

Rude knew Reno would have giggled at the scene. Angeal would say the same for Zack.

Angeal was the one who rescued the situation. “Everything considered, I think we should get some food. Visiting hours are over and I think we all could use some rest.”

Tseng nodded first. “The buffet is fully paid by the company.” He said referring to their hotel.

“Aaaannd, I could use a change of clothes, too.” Genesis said dramatically.

“Perhaps we can borrow a car or two.” Sephiroth offered as he led the way. It was a car that brought them from helipad. Those might be somewhere close.

“Thank you.” Tseng said graciously as they all followed.

o-o

The next day, they went to check up on their comrades.

Unsurprisingly, both of them were already up and was having a lint flicking war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : Decided to cram everything in one chapter. It was bothering me like heck.
> 
> Edit 24/7/2020 : There's an epilogue to this now.


	2. Epillogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of the aftermath:-
> 
> Side Scarlet - She has some very interesting video clips.  
> Side Housekeeping - Where the swimming trunks ended up  
> Side Turks - Plans cancelled but probably for the best  
> Side SOLDIER - When a literary geek wanted to burn his clothes with two friends  
> Side Hospital - One is blessed. The other is looking for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too much fun. Had to do this!

**Side Scarlet**

The directors didn't pay it anymore mind to the bet after the farce. The hospitalization was certainly not something they wanted in the news, official or tabloids. However...

Scarlet was at her office, reviewing the footage from the villa, particularly the part where Genesis opened the pantry door and out came two toxicly drunk young men.

Seeing the two drunk, naked Shinra personnel was delicious but the care and manhandling from Sephiroth and Angeal respectively as they did first aid was even more...titillating.

It would be a waste to just delete it.

Smirking as she edited out the section of interest, she opened the windows to two forums called the Keepers of Honour League and Silver Elite Network. But in both, she placed the same message as she uploaded the video.

'I have the original. If you want it, I only accept the highest bidder.'

Once posted, she closed the window to prevent problems arising from 'suspicious traffic'.

She chuckled evilly to herself. The chaos and the amount of money she's going to get was simply mad.

...or just the chaos. That's enough for her.

**Side Housekeeping**

The Leviathan's Squall was a long time housekeeping and minding service in Costa del Sol. They've gotten all sorts from eccentric millionaires to gang bosses.

Now, they were tasked with clean up at one of the many Shinra villas.

"Tough luck, Max." Said his ponytailed housemaid partner as they arrived at the kitchen.

Max sighed. "At least it isn't puke." He shuddered at the memory. "I bet the bedrooms are untouched too."

"Better luck next time." She returned with a cheeky smile as she grabbed some cleaning agents from the wet cupboard.

"Yeah, yeah, Amy." He brusquely said as Amy passed him to get to the housemaid group at the stairs.

The smell of the alcohol stung his nose as he came close to inspect the damage. It looked as if a rat came and nested in it with the way wrappers and crumbs were all over. There were swimming trunks too, flung up high on the shelves.

Max really didn't want to think too much on the matter and decided that he should get the cleaning stuff first. He sighed as he thought of getting a better job. "I'm not paid enough for this."

**Side Turk**

Reeve sighed. "No matter how we do it, there's no point putting a pantry there if its going to ruin the Administrative Research Department's confidentiality. Even if you told all the Turks to do it, the renovation works will be impossible to hide." Reeve still trying to push forward for the pantry's rejection. "It's just not possible."

Rufus is not happy at all. He had intended for the Turks to have better office conditions.

Tseng was remaining neutral, giving input where they asked. Honestly, after seeing how cumbersome it is,Tseng is rooting for rejection of the plans.

"Then, we'll cancel the plans." Rufus finally conceded. 

Reeve gave a sigh of relief, simultaneously describing how Tseng felt internally.

"I'll be using the budget for something else." He continued.

Reeve knew better than to look a gift in the mouth and nodded. "Right. If that's the case, would you need more time to think on it or would prefer to continue?"

"Yes, I would like more time." He said as he stood up, only to be followed by the other two.

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Shinra." Reeve bade him good bye.

o-o

The walk to their floor was quiet as they went up. It was already noon. Most of the tourist were out enjoying the sea and the beach. "Tell me, Tseng." He asked. "Did you opposed to it, too?"

"Yes." Tseng said curtly. 

He met Tseng's eyes. It was grave at first before Tseng gave a small twitch of a smile. "There would have been less reasons for me to meet you."

Rufus mirrored the smile but it looked like a smirk instead. "Pragmatic as always."

Knowing better of Tseng's intent, Rufus was less disappointed. As matter of fact, he was glad he rejected it, too.

**Side SOLDIER**

When the hospital gave his coat and shirt back in a bag, disgust is a very light word to describe Genesis right then.

All of them were in full garb of their respective office when they visited their comrades.

The doctors asked for one more night's observation with Zack and Reno getting two more nights. Unlike Zack, Reno wasn't enhance.

"I'm going for a walk." He said when they arrived at the hotel.

The other wordlessly followed him. It was getting cooler as the day faded into sunset.

"Not as developed as Junon Harbour." Sephiroth noted.

"True but definitely more...natural." Angeal contributed as Genesis stopped.

They were away from the hotel and the sea looked endless from where they were. 

Getting out the bag, he flung it high, surprising Angeal and Sephiroth before firing a Firaga that reduced it into most of it into ashes. To keep it above the sea, he fired another Firaga.

Getting a sense of what their friend is doing, Sephiroth and Angeal gave a Firaga as well so that Genesis had time to recover. It was SOLDIER issued equipment after all. Fire resistance is expected.

"To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this sacrifice." Genesis said as the bag and it's contents were finally reduced to ashes.

Sephiroth froze at that while Angeal rolled his eyes. "LOVELESS again?"

Both Genesis and Sephiroth shook their heads.

"He changed one word." Sephiroth explained, looking amused. "The original was 'I offer thee this quiet sacrifice'"

Angeal took a moment to process before guffawing hard. 

Sephiroth chuckled while Genesis his friend an abashed nudge. "You'll choke on your spit."

"But that quiet part." He said between laughs. "I get it. Firagas are explosive." He recovered slightly. "I thought you were trying to dispose of it properly."

Sephiroth was giggling now as Genesis threw his hands up. "Forgive me for trying to dispose of clothes that has been in contact with other people's naked bodies."

Sensing that Genesis might just strike the other man, he gave Genesis a consoling pat on the before passing them both. "Come on, let's go back before the dinner buffet finishes." Sephiroth said wisely as Angeal recovered and Genesis was almost petulant.

The beach was already darkening.

**Side Hospital**

"Zack. Its been hours." Reno noted with morbid curiosity.

Zack still looked awed when Genesis was all but hissed that his clothes were ruined because it was used to cover them up.

"Can't help it. I'm blessed now." He said with a throw of his hand. "You're blessed too."

Reno rolled his eyes. "I'm getting coffee at the vending machine."

Zack perked up. "You have Gil?"

Reno gave a beaming smile as he showed his wallet. "My man, Rude, is an understanding guy."

"Let me come with ya!" Zack asked.

"Let's!" He responded as both of them reached for their IV stand. As they walked down the halls, neither of them gave a care that the hospital gowns was sparing none to the imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just run as fast as I can now. Give me a five minute headstart, ok?


End file.
